Google translating Random warriors adventures
by SilverZero1014
Summary: This is what you get when you put my other story through google translate languages Chinese, Spanish, and Slovak. Rated T because Google translate is f**ked up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's Silver here and I was bored so I google translated Random Warriors Adventures through Chinese, Spanish, and Slovak just for the hell of it. anyways, here is the result.**

**Original Version of chapter 1**

Chapter 1

A/N: My PJO ToD Fanfic is not abondoned, it's just currently on hold.

A/N: I'm in a Warriors mood today, so I posted this:D

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or Justin Bieber

In Thunderclan…

Today in Thunderclan, the cats were going on with their normal routine, when suddenly a bunch of strong rogues attacked them! They fought hard against the rogues, but they knew they were losing. "Thunderclan!" Firestar shouted. "Use that new strategy we were practicing!"

so every cat in the clan (except for the kits, obviously) pulled out a bazooka and blasted the rogues. "Yaayyyyyy we won!" Thunderclan cheered. After that they ate some sugar mice and went to sleep even though it was noon.

Meanwhile in Riverclan…

Today in Riverclan, things were as normal as can be. That is, until Mudfur ran into the medicine cat den screaming "Help! Help! Justin Bieber is running around the forest singing terrible songs!"

"Oh, no!" every other cat in the clan yelled. "Justin Bieber! We're all doomed!"

"Wait!" shouted Leopardstar. "We can fight him!"

"How?" the rest of the clan asked.

Leopardstar grinned and said "with counter-music".

10 minutes later, the cats found Justin Bieber singing "Sorry" in the woods. "Arrrghhhh!" one cat screamed.

"My ears! They burn!" another cat screamed.

"Remember your training!" Leopardstar yelled over the chaos. "Oh, yeah" said every cat in the clan. So they started singing "Master of Puppets", by Metallica. Then suddenly Justin Bieber screamed and burst into flames.

Meanwhile in Windclan…

Today in Windclan, things were strange. First, Tallstar went missing. Next, some of the kits ran into the camp screaming about how they saw a ghost in the moors. Then, they had some brownies. They were delicious. Finally, fresh-kill started appearing randomly around the camp.

The warriors went to check the "ghost" out. As they were leaving the camp, Mudclaw meowed to Onewhisker "There's no such thing as ghosts. Everyone knows that."

"Really?" Onewhisker asked. "Then what's that?" he pointed to a ghost that was floating towards them. Everyone screamed and yelled "G-G-G-G-GHOST! Aaaaaahh!" they started running away, but the ghost kept chasing them until they were cornered. "nooooo!" the cats yelled. Suddenly the "ghost" stopped in front of them and said "April fools!" and pulled a sheet off his head. Underneath the sheet was Tallstar.

Meanwhile in Shadowclan…

Today in Shadowclan it was bright and sunny with no chance of gloominess or shadows. Everyone was cheerful. This was because they got the new iphone X and were totally addicted to them. Blackstar was playing Angry Birds. Tawnypelt was playing Minecraft. Rowanclaw was playing Fortnite. Stonewing was playing Roblox, and so on. Then the stopped to have some food and then started doing the Harlem Shake.

**So, should I continue this, or leave it as a me in the reviews. Please review!**

**SilverZero1014,**

**Over and Out.**

**Here is the translated version**

**Chapter 1**

**N / A: My PJO ToD Fanfic was not abandoned, just suspended.**

**N / A: Today I'm in the mood of a warrior so I posted it: D**

**Statement: I don't have a fighter or Justin Bieber**

_**I**__n Thunderclan ..._

Today in Thunderclan, when they suddenly have a group of powerful rogues attacking them, they do normal normal operations! They fought hard with the rogue, but they know they are failing. "Thunder!" Firestar shouted. "Use the new strategy we practice!"

Therefore, each cat in the team (of course, except the kit) pulled the rocket launcher and bombed the unfortunate. "Yaayyyyyy, we win!" Thunder shouted. Then they ate some sugar mice and went to bed at midnight.

_Also in Riverclan ..._

Today things are normal in Riverclan. This means that while Mudfur did not meet the kitten's medical cry "Help!

"It's not right!" He cried all the Clan cats. "Justin Bieber, we're all damned!"

"Wait!" Leopardstar cried out. "We can defeat him!"

"How?" He asked the rest of the tribe.

Leopardstar smiled and said he was using anti-music.

Ten minutes later, the cat found Justin Bieber singing "Sorry" in the woods. "Arrrghhhh!" The cat yelled.

"My ears! They're burning!"

"Remember your training!" Leopardstar shouted for chaos. "Oh, yes," all the cats in the family said. They started singing "Puppet Master" by Metallica. Then suddenly Justin Bieber screamed and cried.

_Also in Windclan ..._

Today in Windclan, things are rare. First missing Tallstar. Then some kites entered the camp and shouted as they saw ghosts in the desert. Then they have cookies. They are excellent Finally, new murders began to appear around the camp.

The soldiers went to check the "spirit". When they left the camp, Mudclaw shouted at Onewhisker, "Nothing like a ghost, everyone knows."

"Really?" He asked one. "What is it?" He pointed to the spirit that was heading toward them. Everyone shouted and shouted "G-G-G-G-GHOST! Aaaaaahh!" They began to run, but the ghosts watched them until they had nowhere to go. "Not really!" The cat yelled. Suddenly the "ghost" stopped in front of them and said, "Day of the innocent!" And he pulled a piece of paper out of his head. Tallstar is in this role.

_Also in Shadowclan ..._

Today in Shadowclan it is bright and sunny, with no darkness or shadow. Everyone is very happy. This is because they have a new iPhone X and are completely dependent on them. Black Star plays "Angry Birds". Tawnypelt plays Minecraft. Rowanclaw plays Fortnite. Stonewing plays Roblox, and so on. Then stop and eat something and start shaking Harlem.

**So I should go ahead or stay in the comments like me. Please check it out!**

**SilverZero1014.**

**Completed, let's go**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, it's Silver here, and here is another chapter of Google Translating Random Warriors Adventures.**

**Original:**

**A/N: Hey, it's SilverZero1014, and I know I haven't updated in a while, and I also said this was going to be a one-shot, but I changed my mind. Also, I am going to announce that my PJO fanfic is officially abandoned. Anyways, without further ado, I'm going to get writing.**

**A/N2: This is (at the beginning) set around the ****_The Darkest Hour_**** timeline, but it may change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Baldi's Basics.**

**RANDOM WARRIORS ADVENTURES PT. 2!**

In Thunderclan…

Firestar was sleeping in his den (even though he started sleeping two months ago and had not woken up since then), when suddenly a giant portal appeared and sent them forward in time. Firestar woke up (finally) and looked outside. The Thunderclan of the future jumped up and started screaming. The Firestar of the future said "Thunderclan! Do not panic!" and pulled out a portal gun and made a portal to go into the distant future. When the portal closed, there were two cats that had not made it to the portal. They were Jayfeather and Weirdkit, a kit that Thunderclan of the future had found in the forest singing some weird song, so they took him in. He liked to randomly jump out of nowhere and say "HIIIIIIIII!".

Jayfeather grumpily said "Great. I'm stuck here with some weirdos from the past and some crazy kit."

Weirdkit meowed "Cheer up! I know how to make you happy! Some annoying songs!"

"What! NO!" everyone else said. But it was too late.

"[Insert really weird song]" Weirdkit sang.

Suddenly everything blows up for no reason.

In Riverclan…

Everyone was eating Ramen noodles except for Elderfur, and old cat that was always super grumpy. "Humph! Back in my day, we didn't have any of this fancy tech. we just ate good old cold fish for every meal."

After they were finished eating, they all took catnaps. Elderfur responded with "Humph! Back in my day, we didn't have any time to take naps! We always had to patrol, or hunt, or fight!"

After they woke up, they started playing games on their phones. Elderfur shouted "Back in my day, we didn't have any phones or any fancy tech. If we were bored, we would share tongues, or play a good old game of moss-ball!" After that, everyone started turning into turnips and Elderfur said with approval "Now that's something worthwhile to do! I remember, when I was your age, me and my friends always liked to turn into radishes. Of course, turnips aren't quite the same, but they're close enough."

In Windclan…

Tallstar was standing tall above his clan. Nightcloud was under a cloud in the night. Crowfeather had just killed a crow, and it's feathers were all over him. The ghost of Mothflight was riding on a flying moth. Deadfoot had just killed an enemy cat, and his (the enemy cat's) foot was lying severed on the ground. Ashfoot had accidentally stepped in a dead Twoleg fire, and her foot was covered in ash. Tornear was eating a rabbit's ear that got torn off. Breezepelt was hanging a fox pelt for no reason, but a breeze blew it away.

In Shadowclan…

Everyone was scared because Littlecloud had made a device that would turn things in video games into real life, and Rowanclaw had plugged his phone into it as he was playing Baldi's Basics and he thought it was a phone charger, so The Principal of the Thing came into real life and made everyone uncomfortable. "Author, Please make him go away!" said Russetfur. Unfortunately for her, The Principal of The Thing had heard her and shouted "No breaking the Fourth Wall! Detention for you! When will you learn?" and sent everyone to detention where they spent the rest of their lives.

**Like it? Hate it? Well be sure to tell me in the reviews. Should I continue this or not? Be sure to R&R!**

**SilverZero1014,**

**Over and out.**

**Translated:**

A / N: Hey, this is SilverZero1014, I know I did not update it for a while, I also said it would only be once, but I changed my mind. Also, I will announce that my PJO officially left the fanfic. Anyway, no more problems, I'll write.

A / N2: This is set (at the beginning) around the timeline of the darkest hour, but may change.

Disclaimer: I do not have basic knowledge of warriors or baldi.

Random Warrior Adventure PT. two!

In Thunderclan ...

Firestar sleeps in his study (although he began sleeping two months ago and has not awakened since then) and suddenly appeared a huge portal that sent him forward. Firestar (finally) woke up and looked out. The next Thunderclan jumped and started screaming. Then Firestar says: "Thunderclan! Do not be scared!" And take the weapon from the portal and create a portal to enter the distant future. When the portal closed, two cats did not enter the portal. They are Jayfeather and Weirdkit, and the next Thunderclan found some strange songs in the forest, so they took them away. He likes to jump and say "HIIIIIIIII!"

Jayfeather growled and said, "Well, I met some of the last monsters and some crazy scenarios here."

Weirdkit yells "Get up! I know how to make you happy! Some hate songs!"

"Not!" Everyone else said, but it's too late.

"[Insert really weird songs]" sang Weirdkit.

Suddenly everything exploded unreasonably.

In Riverclan ...

All eat shoulders, except older and older cats, they are always very bad humored. "Hey, going back to my days, we do not have such fantastic skills, we ate the old, cold fish at every meal."

Everyone ate after the meal. Elderfur replied: "Humph! Back to my days, we do not have time to fight! We always have to look, hunt or fight!"

After they woke up, they started playing games on their mobile phones. Elderfur shouted: "In my days we do not have mobile phones or fantastic technology, if we are bored, we will share the dialects or we will play the old game with moss balls". Then, everyone began to change the radish that Cheng and Elderfur approved: "Now it's worth it! I remember that when I was this age, my friends and I always liked to make radishes."

Vo Windlane ...

Tallstar was way above his family. Nightcloud is under the clouds at night. Crowfeather has just killed a crow with its feathers. The Spirit of Mothflight mounts a moth. Deadfoot just killed an enemy cat, and his legs (enemy cat) crashed to the ground. Ashfoot accidentally entered the double fire of death, his feet covered with ash. Turning to eat the ears of a torn rabbit. Breezepelt hung the fox for no reason, but the breeze passed him.

In Shadowclan ...

Everyone is afraid because Littlecloud has created a device that can turn things into video games in real life, and Rowanclaw places the phone while playing with the basics of Baldi, believes it is a mobile phone charger, so the Owner enters in real life and it's forced. Everyone feels uncomfortable. "Author, please let it go!" Russetfur said. Unfortunately for her, Theing's owner heard her and shouted: "Do not make a fourth wall!" Stay for you! When you study "And keep everyone in the rest of their lives.

I love what I hate? Do not forget to tell me in the comments. I must continue? Make sure that R & R!

Platazero1014

Completed, let's go

**wtf? that is weird. google translate is messed up.**

**"Platazero1014"**

**"Completed, let's go"**

**XD**

**SilverZero1014,**

**Over and Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, itz Silver here and I am back with another chapter of Google Translating Random Warriors adventures. this one is especially f**ked up, so get ready for the stupidest, randomest, not-making-sense, warriors adventure.**

**Original:**

Hey, it's Silver here, and I am going to post another chapter to The Random Adventures of the Warriors. I am going to change the format of these stories so instead of all the clans being in one chapter, I am going to change it to one clan per chapter.

A/N: My PJO ToD fanfic is no longer abandoned, but on hiatus.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

Thunderclan

Once upon a time there was a rift time warp in space that made everything go crazy. This said rift, collided with the Thunderclan camp, and made teleported a bunch of weird cats into the camp. One was noEnlgishkit he Had reely bad speling and gramer. He evn maks the auhtor bad at splleing Annd Gramemr. Another one was SWAGkit. He was very SWAG and cool. He loved to keep up with the trends. The last one was Smartkit. He was extremely intelligent, and loved to use very smart phrases. These kits teleported to the Thunderclan camp and started to dance. Everyone was like "whaaaaa?" and then SWAGkit was all "yo what up homies!" and did a bottle flip. Then everyone in Thunderclan said "Bottle Flips are dead trends!" and SWAGkit exploded. noEnlgishkit said 'hi i am noEnlgishkit adn i am hree to dsertoy yuor garmar. i lik pposclis and ike ceram. tehn smeonoe yeled 'hey yuo! noEnlgishkit! i hvea wosreer gramer tahn u!' Then Smartkit exclaimed "Hello! I am Smartkit, and I am present to restore your punctuation and spelling! Isn't that awesome?!" "noo" evreyone esle shuoetd. "it is nottt goed!" "Nooo! Said Smartkit. Improper grammer usage! My worst enemy! OOF!" Smartkit combusted, before disintegrating. "i am vcioturuis!" and started dnacnig.

Like it? Shoutout to HHQFandoms for reading and reviewing every chapter so far! The rest of you should do so too! Be sure to R&R!

SilverZero1014

Over and Out.

**Translated and back:**

Hey, this is money, I will send another chapter in the "random warrior adventure." I changed the format of these stories, so not all tribes are in this chapter, I turned each chapter into a tribe.

A / N: My PJO ToD fanfic is no longer abandoned, but after the break.

Statement: I am not a warrior.

crown

Once upon a time, there were cracks in the universe that made everything crazy. This meant that the crack collided with the Thunder Camp and sent a strange bunch of cats to the camp. One of them is the noEnlgish toolkit, which has poor spelling and grammar. He avoided the shame of Grammer. The second is SWAG. This is very SWAG and cool. He likes to keep up with the trend. The last one is a smart apartment. He is very smart and likes to use very clever phrases. The suits were shipped to the Thunderclan camp and began to dance. Everyone is like "Whaaaaa?" The SWAG toolkit is "your favorite!" Then he threw the bottle. Then everyone in the Thunder said, "The pulling of the bottle is a fatal trend!", the SWAG kit exploded. The NoEnlgish toolkit says: "Hey, I am the NoEnlgish toolkit, I really want to break your grammar." I like trays and ice cream. Then someone shouted, 'Hey! noEnlish kit! I care more about grammar than you! "Then the elegant suit shouted out" Hey! I am a smart suite, I am here to restore your scores and spelling! Isn't that good? ! Everyone shouts "Noo." "This is impossible!" You have some! "Smart Suite says: grammar is not used properly! My biggest enemy! Currency!" The smart kit burned before bending. "I am vcioturuis!" Then he started dancing.

How are they? To date, pay tribute to HHQFandoms, read and read each chapter! You have to do this! Make sure you R&R!

Platazero1014

They are done, we are gone.

**This one was really weird. Please Review!**

**SilverZero1014,**

**Over and Out.**


	4. OMG GOOGLE TRANSLATE LIKES T SERIES!

**Hey, itz Silver here and I m back with another google translate. Also, listen to PewDiePie's new diss track "Congratulations". As of right now, T-series is winning tho.**

**Original:**

Hey, it's Silver here, and I am here with a new update! Excited? Anyways, I am going to be implementing the Video Game to Real Life Converter from chapter 2 into this story, even though it is Riverclan. I am also going to be putting the three awesome kits from last chapter into here. Without further ado, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors.

_In Riverclan…_

The kits were done with Thunderclan and were going to Riverclan. In Riverclan, the cats were sharing tongues. They were gossiping about the rumors that three weird kits from the future had been weirding out Thunderclan were coming to Riverclan next. Suddenly, Mistyfoot and a bunch of other cats came back from a raid on Shadowclan. "We stole their video game thing!" Mistyfoot chirped.

"Alright!" said Leopardstar. "Let's hook it up to our Xbox 1X!".

So they hooked it up to the Xbox , put in a random disk, and pressed play. Suddenly, a strange blocky yellow twoleg came out holding a sword. Suddenly, its body parts fell apart and it made a sound like "OOF!"

Suddenly SWAGkit came out of nowhere and yelled "ROBLOX IS A DEAD TREND! FORTNITE IS ALIVE!"

All the cats yelled back "ROBLOX IS MAJESTIC!"

Smartkit said "Actually, the three most popular games as of now are League of Legends, Fortnite Battle Royale, and Hearthstone. In fact, ROBLOX isn't even in the top 20.

"WHAT!" all the Riverclan cats screamed. "THAT IS OUTRAGEOUS!" sUdednly noEnlgishkit poeppd up frmo nwoehre adn yeleled "hEy yuo pepes! I am hree to samsh yuor garmer!" All teh Rvirelcan ctas yeleled "YAY!" noEnlgishkit siad bak "No U diong it worng! Sya it lik YAYAYAYAYA!" "YAYAYAYA!" teh Rvirecaln ctas YAYAYAYAYed. Suddenly a SWAGstone appeared in front of the cats. SWAGkit touched it and SWAGGED "SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG!" Then everyone screamed "YOLO!" expet for noEnlgishkit, who Srecaemd "YLOO!" and then everything blew up.

Like it? Hate it? Either way be sure to review!

Even though I literally just said this, Be sure to R&R!

SilverZero1014,

Over and Out.

P.S. Do any of you guys play any video games? If you do, tell me what they are in the reviews. I personally like Roblox, Fortnite, and Megaman. What do you guys lke?

**Translated:**

Hello, this is Silver, I have new updates here! Farah? Anyway, in the second chapter of this story, I will implement a real video game converter, even if it is a river family. I will put these three major groups in the last chapter. Of course, I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't have a fighter.

River home...

These groups created the Thunder tribe and then headed to the Clan River. At Clan River, cats share language. He is said to be curious about the future of these three foreign groups. Lei family has a tribal family. Suddenly chaotic legs and a group of other cats returned from the family that attacked the shadows. "We stole something from your video game!" The ankle is mysterious.

"Very good!" "Let's join our 1XXBox!"

So it connects to the Xbox, then accidentally put it on your tablet and press it. Suddenly, two strange geeks were blocked by the sword. Suddenly, his body part was hit and released "OOF!"

Suddenly, the SWAG team appeared and shouted, "ROBLOX is finally finished! FORTNITE EVER!"

All the cats shouted "ROBLOX is great!"

"In fact, League of Legends, Fortnite Battle Royale and Hearth Stone are really the three most popular games."

"What!" all the tribes of the river shouted. Simply put, the English team suddenly did not appear and said: "Hey, Pius, I am here to violate your rules!" "" YAYAYAY! "Kay Yayyed Tribe. Suddenly, SWAG stones appear in front of the cat. SWAG and _**T series**_ "SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG SWAG YOUR! Then everyone shouted: "YOLO!" "We look forward to the noElllish group and shout "YLOO! "Then everything exploded.

Do you like what I like? Either way, be sure to check!

Although I have already said it, please make sure it has been developed!

SilverZero1014.

Open and close.

PD Have you played any video games? If so, please let me know what you think. I personally like Roblox, Fortnite and Mega Man. what do you want me to do


	5. Chapter 5

**hi im silver and itz another updateeee**

**Original:**

**Hey, it's Silver here, and I have decided to update again! Merry belated Christmas! Sorry I didn't update last Saturday, but I was on vacation with my family. I will update this story on most Saturdays now. Anyways, without further ado, I give you… Random Warriors Adventures 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors.**

**Windclan…**

In Windclan, it was a normal day. One of the kits that Windclan found wandering outside, lonely and cold, was playing outside, when suddenly the crazy kits were suddenly teleported into camp, when suddenly Smartkit yelled "Gasp! It is impossible! It can't be him!"

SWAGkit said "Yo, this is crazy!"

noEnlgishkit siad "hwo caan tihs be! He was lsot a lnog tmie ago!"

Smartkit asked to the kit "Annoyingkit? Is that really you?"

"Yes!" the kit responded. I am Annoyingkit! I am Smartkit, noEnlgishkit, and SWAGkit's long lost brother! My only purpose is to annoy you! Here is a collection of annoying things!" Annoyingkit pulled out a speaker from his pocket and… hold on… why does Annoyingkit even HAVE a pocket! He's a cat!… Anyways, Annoyingkit pulled out a speaker from his pocket and it started playing nyan cat. Suddenly, Smartkit gasped. "No!" Smartkit screamed "If you play this song, NyanStar from AWESOMENESSclan will attack you!"

"You're just being paranoid." Responded Annoyingkit. "Plus, it's annoying people, and that's what matters."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when he comes. Anyways, I'm going to leave before he comes!" Smartkit said before he ran off.

noEnlgishkit wsa ejnoynig hmislef. He was sniging "NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN"

SWAGkit was annoyed "This is not cool or swag!" he said.

Suddenly, NYANstar appeared and NYANed "WHO DARES TO PLAY MY SONG WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW!" and NYANstar started attacking the poor defenseless cats.

"NOOOOOO" all the cats screamed. Smartkit came back and said "I TOLD YOU SO!" before NYANstar squashed him. Just when they thought all hope was lost, Smartkit came back riding a Roomba, and screamed "I'll save you!" and vacuumed up NYANstar. Then all the cats celebrated for their victory, when Annoyingkit asked "wait, if NYANstar killed Smartkit, that how did Smartkit come back and save us?"

Then all the other cats gasped "OH NO! A PLOTHOLE!" and the cats started screaming again and the whole world plunged into darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

Then Overpoweredstar, the leader of Omnipotentclan said "JK!" and the world existed again, because OPstar used his infinite powers to revive Smartkit. Unfortunately, in the process of reviving him, Smartkit was changed into SmartAleckkit. "THAT JUST SOUNDS LIKE A PLOT DEVICE TO ME!" screamed SmartAleckkit.

Suddenly SilverZero1014 yelled back "THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT, SO THERE CANNOT BE ANY _PLOT_ DEVICES!"

Then, the other cats screamed "OH NO! _ANOTHER _PLOTHOLE!" and the whole world exploded.

**Like it? Hate it? Either way, be sure to R&R!**

**SilverZero1014,**

**Over and Out.**

**Translated:**

Hey, this is Silver, I decided to update it again! Happy birthday Sorry, I did not update on Saturday, but I was on vacation with my family. I updated this story on most Saturdays. By the way, without further problems, I give you all kinds of levels. Random adventure of the warrior 5!

Statement: I do not have soldiers.

Windclan ...

This is Windlan's normal day. Windclan's team discovered that when a crazy team suddenly moved to camp, they wandered around, alone and in peace, the smart kit suddenly yelled, "Damn, that's impossible! That's impossible!"

The SWAG toolkit says: "Yes, this idiot!"

No Enlgishkit siad "hwo caan tihs! Lnot sign tnie!

The Smart Suite software requires that "Anoying kit? Are you really?"

"Yes!" I feel bad I'm a practical kit, you miss the noEnlgish kit and my brother SWAG kit! My only goal is to bother you! There are many unpleasant things! "The annoying set of tools pulls the speaker out of the bag ... waiting ... why does Annoyingkit contain POCKET! It's a cat!" By the way, Annoyingkit took the phone out of his pocket and started playing Nyan, "The smart kit was shaking." AWESOMENESS will attack you!

"You're just paranoid." Some people hate it. "Also, people worry that this is very important."

"Well, when he comes, do not say I did not warn you, anyway, I'll leave when he comes!"

noEnlgish kit wsa ejnoynig hmislef. Mark of "NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN NAYN"

SWAG harassment "That's not true!" He said.

The NYAN star suddenly appeared and said: "Who will play my role without permission!" The NYAN star has begun to attack the poor defenseless cats.

"NOOOOOO" all the cats shouted. Smart Suite replied: "I told you!" Before the New York star exploded. Only when they think that all hopes have been lost, Smartkit returns to Roomby and says: "I will save you!" We hope to star in NYANU. Then, when they asked for an annoying set, all the cats celebrated their victory. "Wait, if you kill the NYAN Star Star Suite, how does Smartkit come back to save us?"

Then all the other cats escaped. The cat shouted again, and the whole world drowned in the darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

Then tell the omnipotent leader Overpowered star, "¡kk!" Create a world because the OP star uses its infinite power to restore an intelligent suite. Unfortunately, the Smart Aleck Suite has become a recovery process. "This is the only sound on earth!" Smart set Aleck screams.

Suddenly, SilverZero1014 shouted "This story does not contain a packet, so you can not speak for a package!"

Then the other cats shouted, "No, the whole world will explode.

I like it? I do not like? In both cases, be sure to investigate and develop!

SilverZero1014

Y


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year, I have been taking care of cats for 7 years, but I am looking for cats because they are called cats. No! But maybe everything. Maybe I met a cat. Whatever I want ... the famous Sixth Armed Forces!

Disclaimer: I do not support it.

Shadow ...

Here's the cat. Cat is wearing a hat. Use the magic of a church that flies like a mouse. Eat rats. He was a cat and had to go home. The car is very aggressive and very fast. The cat is happy. On the beach. You see the movement as leadership. Someone would steal things, but the cat could not use magic, the author was good and was not released. During this time, the Shadow Clan threw two coats and a bracelet. They want Townsend and open space. "Yes, this is not a basket but a flower." The storm began to pack the bag. All stars have escaped.

There is no water in this line.

Cats "Save me!" Go back and discuss the problem in this section. Because they see the cake. "IL" is not working. "No English, Raeosne, not cold. Two people did not eat and there was no Rousset form.

At the same time, the commander came out and said, "No, the fourth wall is damaged."

SWAGkit said, "Yes, you are happy with the divorce."

So SWAGkit is doing its job, but the manager said, "There's someone in the belt.

"Oh!" It was devastating. The phone sent me to prison. Education is not permitted. 3. Nothing wrong. 4. Don't drink: "Don't kill."

"How to help a witch," she said.

"He committed suicide," said Marlinespike

Because I hate it, I always look for this idea and give it to me. I get them 12 times a day, I collect five stories every day and thank those who follow them for their beauty and love. Anyway, I am very excited and working on another question, yes.

Silver zero 1014

far away

**wtf**

**SilverZero1014,**

**Over and out**


End file.
